


After the Airport

by needleyecandy



Series: Luggage [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor accidentally took Loki's luggage. Now he needs to give it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fluffy-smutty sequel to A Minor Airport Incident, as requested. 
> 
> The plotty-angsty one that no one asked for is still in progress.
> 
> (i'm realizing now - later - that I should have clarified; the two sequels are related only by virtue of being sequels to the same story.)

Thor listened to the phone ringing. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Loki? This is Thor. We talked in line for our flight yesterday, and we seem to have accidentally switched our suit-" 

_Click._

Stupid phone, dropping the call. He redialed. 

It went almost immediately to voicemail. Loki must have gone into an area with bad service. He hung up and redialed. Again. Again. He really didn't want to leave a message. He wanted to _talk_. Booty calls and voicemail didn't go together. 

Loki finally answered. "What do you want?" he demanded. 

"Well, for a start, I want my suitcase," Thor said. It seemed reasonable enough, and he did like a little light banter before getting to the hookup part of the call. 

"Did you open mine?" 

"Yeah, I did, and -" 

_Click._

Oh. Looking at all those dildos, Thor thought Loki was obviously DTF, but maybe he was shy about it? He actually left a voicemail this time. 

"Hi, Loki. Um, I really liked what was in your bag, actually. Maybe we could meet up to trade our luggage back and get a drink or something?" 

Two minutes later Loki called him back. "You liked them?" 

"I did. Especially the glass ones, they were really beautiful. That one with the blue and green swirls-" 

"Manufacturer's retail price is four-forty-nine, but I'll let you have it for three-eighty-nine fifty." 

Thor had to admit, that really was a good price. It was obviously handmade. But there were other considerations. "Has it been used?" he asked. 

A pause. "Two ninety-nine fifty." 

"Are you haggling with me over the price of a used dildo?" 

"I could be hanging up." 

"No, don't! Don't hang up. Please. I'm not saying I'm not interested. Has it been sterilized?" 

"Yeah, I boiled it. It's borosilicate glass, top quality. That thing could boil all day and not shatter. You just can't do that with an inferior product." 

"That's... that's really impressive. So about meeting up..." 

***** 

Dinner was at seven. He had a date, and even if Loki had proven himself to be stranger than Thor had even begun to imagine when they were back in line at the airport, his excitement was not in the least reduced. Yes, it was really weird that Loki was trying to sell him a used dildo, but then again, it _had_ been sterilized, and reuse was the best form of recycling. And he couldn't help picturing it in use. The image of Loki sprawled wantonly on crisp white sheets as he slid the beautiful piece of glass right into himself danced through his mind all day. 

Thor was on time at the restaurant. Loki was not. Thor was on his fourth glass of water, and the servers were starting to cast him pitying looks, when Loki finally slid into the seat across from him. 

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to think you weren't coming," Thor said. 

Loki gave him a sharp look. "Is that some kind of joke? Are you commenting on my luggage?" 

"What- _no!_ I meant I thought you were standing me up." 

"Okay. That would have been a really shitty way to start a date." 

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that. I like you," Thor told him. 

"You don't know me yet." 

Thor suppressed a pleased smile at the _yet_. "Well, I know you have great taste in suitcases." 

That cracked the icy exterior, and when the server came to take their drink order, Loki suggested champagne. Thor agreed happily. 

"To reunions," Loki proposed, raising his glass. 

"Reunions," Thor agreed. He lifted his own glass and clinked it against Loki's. 

"So, were you visiting Amsterdam, or connecting through there?" Thor asked after taking a sip. 

"Connecting. I was mostly in Brussels." 

"That's in the French-speaking part of Belgium, right?" High-school French class seemed awfully long ago all of a sudden, but Loki nodded, smiling. Maybe it wasn't _that_ long ago. "Tu es belle," he said, trying it out. 

Loki burst into laughter. "Je suis beau, but thank you all the same." 

"Oh, yeah. Beau," Thor said, feeling his face go hot. 

"It's okay. There's a lot of worse things you could have called me. Were you in Amsterdam?" 

"All over Holland. I'm a freelance writer, and I was working on an article for a beer magazine about some little indie Dutch breweries." 

"That sounds like a fun thing to get paid for," Loki said with a smile. 

"It was. Were you travelling for work, too?" 

"I was." 

"What do you do?" 

"I... well, you know how people like novelty and get bored with the same things after while, so I realized there was a market for a trade in second-hand high-end... um... goods." 

"Ah," Thor said, nodding his understanding. "It's certainly a good form of recycling." 

"Exactly! I care very deeply about the environment." 

"Me, too," Thor said, pleased. 

The meal passed in easy conversation. Loki was witty and charming and he laughed at Thor's jokes like he really meant it. By the time the bill came, Thor was pretty sure he wasn't going home alone. He just had to keep Loki in conversation as they left the restaurant; it was so easy to do that whole _oh look, we were talking so much and now here we both are standing next to your car_ thing. 

They were halfway out the door when a young woman, early twenties maybe, began waving frantically and hurrying towards them through the parking lot. 

"I think that girl's trying to get your attention, Loki," Thor said. 

"What? Oh, no. Certainly not. Look, there's a dollar store. I love those, let's go," Loki said. 

Thor looked back and forth between them as he was dragged down the sidewalk. The woman broke into a run. "Professor! _Professor_!" she called. 

"Come along, Thor," Loki said. 

"But-" 

"Professor Laufeyson! Didn't you see me? I've been following you all the way down the block," she said as she caught up to them. 

Loki stopped abruptly and turned to her. "Oh, Dolores! Hello! I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how I missed you," he said. 

"That's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I got accepted to Northwestern! That was my top choice for grad school. Thank you so much for your letter of recommendation, I know that helped a lot. Oh!" She broke off suddenly, looking between them and taking in their clothes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She turned to Thor. "But you should know that this is a great professor and a great guy." 

"Oh. Um, thanks. That's good to know," Thor said. 

"Okay, well, thanks again, professor! Have a great night!" Dolores said, and she was gone in a flurry of energy. 

Thor looked at Loki. Loki inspected the dollar store sale flyer. 

"So, a professor?" Thor said. 

"Kind of," Loki said reluctantly, still looking down. 

"What do you teach?" 

"French." 

"So you weren't in Brussels for..." 

"Of course not!" Loki hissed. 

"So why did you say all that stuff? I mean, you tried to _sell_ me one." 

"I panicked, okay? What would you have done if that was your suitcase and then the person you'd been flirting with in line took it home and opened it?" 

"I can't even imagine being in that situation well enough to guess." 

"Yes, well, just try to think of what it's like to be an absolute sex fanatic with prohibitively high standards in partners, and the rest will just fall into place." 

"Prohibitively high standards? But you were flirting with me..." 

"Yes, and thank you _so much_ for reminding me of that. Excuse me, I have to go now." 

"My apartment's nineteen minutes away," Thor said abruptly. 

Loki met his eyes. His expression was raw and hungry and _fuck,_ Thor's cock was stiffening just at the sight of it. "Mine's twelve," Loki said. 

"Your car or mine?" 

"Both," Loki said breathlessly. "If we go in one I won't make it." 

***** 

There were two parking spots together on the quiet side street. Loki pulled forward into the first one and Thor fit in behind him. It was a little tight, and Loki was already halfway to the door before Thor had parked and gotten Loki's suitcase from his trunk. There was no way in hell it wasn't coming in with them. 

The lock must have been sticky; by the time Loki had it open, Thor was coming up the front steps. Loki had the upper floor of a two-story house that had been divided, and peering around him, Thor could see that there was barely enough landing for the door to swing open before the beginning of the stairs. He followed Loki up the narrow staircase, admiring the way his ass shifted as he took each tall step. The moment they were on the upper landing, Loki was whirling to face him and wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. 

The kisses were savage, almost brutal, and Thor's cock, which had begun to flag on the drive, roused itself again. He didn’t even notice their clothes disappear; it seemed like one second they were dressed and the next they were not, their bared skin burning against the other. 

“Fuck, Thor, I want you,” Loki breathed. 

“Yes. Whatever you want,” Thor told him. 

They did make it to the bedroom, but only because that was where Loki kept his bottle of lube. 

“Faster. Faster, please, I’m okay,” Loki said, urging him on as Thor gently coaxed his entrance into opening for his intrusion. He writhed helplessly atop his heated sheets while Thor stared down at him, entranced by the sight of his fingers disappearing into the fluid body. 

All Thor’s earlier fantasies, all those glorious imaginings of filling Loki with toy after toy, were all forgotten as he rolled on a condom and pushed inside in one long, smooth glide. Sinfully long legs wrapped high around his waist, pulling him in tight. _Tight_ , yes, Loki was so fucking tight it was impossible to think, impossible to do anything but thrust into that tight tight heat and Loki was panting beneath him and begging him, _more, more please_ , and Thor could not do anything but obey. 

Loki was not quite as tall as Thor, though he was close, and he seemed to be all long limbs as those legs tightened and he stretched his slender arms above his head to grasp onto the wrought iron headboard to brace himself as he surged upwards to meet each dizzying drive down inside him. 

He came with a hiss of pleasure and a clenching of his muscles that was impossible to resist. Thor had only the briefest moment to savor the sight of Loki coming apart beneath him before he was drawn after, the two of them sharing the mind-numbing, mind-destroying bliss as they spilled together, within and without. 

Thor was drawn back to himself as Loki gave him a shake. “Hey. Hey, you have to pull out. We can do it again, but you have to pull out now,” he said. 

“Oh. Yes, of course. I’m sorry,” he said stupidly, trying to regain control of his body. 

“It’s okay. I just don’t want any slips.” 

“No. Of course not. I understand.” He reached down to hold on to the condom as he eased slowly out. He could feel a part of him – somewhere in his lizard brain, somewhere beneath sense and reason – protesting, telling him that _this was where he belonged_ , but he fought it. 

“Trashcan’s on the left,” Loki said lazily. 

Thor slid it off his softening cock and dropped it in. He settled down on his side and curled his arm across Loki’s waist. “I liked that,” he said. 

“Me too,” Loki said. He still had that slow, easy smile on his face and Thor found himself wanting to see it every second. 

By morning, when Thor got up to make them cornmeal pancakes, they had had sex twice more and spent the rest of the night talking. 

By the time he went home for clean clothes, Thor had gotten to see a respectable subset of Loki’s luggage in action. And by then, that was the least of his hopes for them. 


End file.
